She Who Changed Fate
by Seraph
Summary: It's supposed to be suspenseful so, i'm not writing a summary...
1. Prologue

She Who Changed Fate  
  
Hey pplz! This is a GW/SM x-over, and it's the most original story i've ever thought up! It takes place during-after the Endless Waltz and after Crystal Tokyo was established.  
  
Disclaimer: GW and Sm belong to their respective owners.  
  
This story is dedicated to Princess Venus (cause she gave me the idea for this fic) and my sis(who's my editor ^_^ ).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blonde girl looked around. She only saw mass destruction all around her. Buildings were burned and toppled over, in the middle of a crater, one single woman stood, cackling as black energy gathered around her body and black clothing.  
  
"Venus? You've awakened!" a female voice asked. The girl swiveled her head to the source of the voice and saw a battered woman in a sailor suit with streaks of blood smearing her arms and legs.  
  
"Who are you? Who am I?" the girl asked looking around in confusion. Her eyes fell upon a boy with platinum blonde hair lying on the ground, chest heaving with the pain. The girl didn't know why but her heart weeped for the boy. She didn't know why but she loved the boy though she didn't remeber anything.  
  
"You don't remember? Oh no... we need all the help we can get... Pluto, please, help her remeber.... please." the woman begged, turning her head towards the sky. Where her gaze had settled, a light shone, and died away leaving a stone in its place, the stone floated to the ground in front of the blonde girl.  
  
"Please, it will help you remember, please, touch it, you are one of our strongest warriors, we can not afford to lose you." The woman in the sailor suit begged. The blonde started to study the woman. She had aquariam green hair that was covere with dirt and grime. Her eyes were hollow and sad and shone brightly with tears. The girl hesitantly reached towards the stone in front of her.  
  
"NO! Stop! She lies! Do not touch that accursed stone! Neptune, you'll be joining Uranus soon!" the cackling voice called. The woman standing in the crater started to levitate towards them, a black energy ball in her hand.  
  
"No, no... don't listen to that, that creature, you have nothing to lose even if she is telling the truth, you have lost your princess and love and now, your memories." the girl whispered.  
  
"Listen to Neptune." Another voice echoed. Some rocks tumbled of a mound as another woman, clad in a sailor suit stood up. This one had a brown ponytail with emerald green eyes etched with pain as she struggled to stand.  
  
"YOU! You're still alive!? Baka! Die!" The woman who stood in the crater yelled as she sent the energy at her.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" a crackling ball of greenish bluish energy dove at the woman dressed in black but it merely diminished as the woman sent another ball of energy at the other woman in the sailor suit. The two screamed as the energy hit their already weakened bodies. Not bearing to watch anymore, the blonde girl thrust her hand to the stone and gasped as memories and images flodded her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Her Memories)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl, sat in her room sorting out her thoughts and miseries.  
  
"What is my destiny? Who is my soulmate? If I have one that is." The girl murmured to herself. She thought of her beginning as a sailor suited pretty soldier, Codename: Sailor V. She remembered Danburite's last words as his body returned to oblivion. 'Your love will be hopeless for all eternity.' It's true. She thought bitterly. Out of all the Senshi, only she had never truly fallen in love. 'Goddess of Love and Beauty eh? Hmph, no one has ever heard of a goddess of love to never actually experienced love herself.' Venus muttered to herself. Her eyes miserable. Suddenly, a beeping noise could be heard. She hopped off her bed and headed for her communicator.  
  
"Minako-chan! Hurry! The last Youmas have all come out in an all out rebellion! We need Sailor Venus!" Mars yelled through the communicator. Venus nodded and bolted out of her room and headed out of the Castle.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!" She yelled, feeling soothed as the energy of Venus surrounded her body. She emerges as Eternal Sailor Venus and headed off to the battle feild. When she reached her destination she immediately started to fight the hordes of Youma off. Even Serenity was here, holding the youma off with her Ginzuishou. Attacks could be heard from both sides but slowly, the Youma were diminishing. Slowly, only about 25 were left but Venus saw something that froze her blood. No other senshi saw this but the lead youma was charging at serenity, her fingers were clawed wickedly and could easily tear through flesh. With a yell of Warning Venus ran towards the Queen, she threw her body in front of the queen. A sickening crunch could be heard as the youma's hand went through Venus's ribcage.  
  
"OH MY GOD! VENUS! NOOOOO!!" Neo queen Serenity shouted as Venus fell backwards into Usagi. Serenity looked at the youma with fury as she sent a stream of energy into the youma, instantly destroying it.  
  
"What happened!? Oh no... MINAKO-CHAN!" Jupiter yelled hurrying to Serenity's side when she had destroyed the last of the Youma. THe other Sailor scouts also hurried to their fallen soldiers side.  
  
"It'll be Ok, I'm gonna heal you with the Ginzuishou." Serenity mumured holding the Crystal.  
  
"No, Usagi-chan, please don't." Venus choked out, coughing up blood, "You'll hurt yourself. I don't want you to be hurt. The sole purpose of my reincarnation was to protect you, my princess. I have fulfilled my purpose, so its ok."  
  
"No, I refuse to let you die!" Serenity yelled, concentrating on the energy in the Crystal.  
  
"NO! Listen to me, I envy you and Endymion. You have always had each other but I, I will never know how you feel in your love's arms. I see someone in all the Senshi's futures... only Setsuna should know how I feel." Minako said calmly, though her voice was plagued with the pain that she held within her heart for so long.  
  
"No, you'll find someone I'm sure of it! Come on! Don't die, please." Usagi pleaded. Suddenly Venus's eyes hardened.  
  
"Don't you get it? I don't see anyone in my future. I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but I see no one in my future. I have never truly loved some one. So please, I ask of you one last selfish wish. Set me free from my misery." Venus asked. Usagi finally, tearfully nodded. The other sailors were at a lost for words. No one actually knew how Minako felt. Not even Artemis, who was there whe Danburite said his last words.  
  
"It is not your time... perhaps you were the prophetted one, 'She who changed fate..." A voice whispered. Minako's body suddenly started to glow, then it dissappeared and air replaced her corpse. Usagi sat there, weeping for hours before finally, the rest were able to finally convince her to go home...  
  
~~~~~~In another Time, a war was about to commence~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Say hello to the Goddess of Venus for me!" Quatre said before entering the disposal block. Rahid and the other crew members wished Master Quatre well before connection was closed.  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Someone said, pointing to a capsule that was floating near Venus. Rahid turned his head and saw that the capsule was designed for Human transportation.  
  
"Give me a heat reading." Rahid instructed. When the sheet printed out he was shocked. A live human was in there!  
  
"Should we pick it up?" an unnamed crew person asked.  
  
"Of course! We can't let him to stay in orbit around Venus! Launch grabbers(I'm making this up ok?)" Rahid instructed.  
  
"Aye-aye sir!"  
  
5 min later  
  
"Recovery successful!"  
  
"OK, let's see who we've got here." Rahid commented as he opened the capsule. The lid slowly opened and the crew leaned forward to get a better look at who was in this capsule.  
  
"Ohmigod! It's a girl! Go get some blankets! We'll have to find her some medical help once we're back on Earth!" Rahid instructed.  
  
~~~~~After War (you Gundam fans should have seen Endless Waltz before right?)~~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon, Quatre-sama, glad that you could make it back alive." Rahid greeted, old humor glittering in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I would! But I want to introduce you to 4 of my friends. (I'm changing it a little, Wufei doesn't work as a Preventer and The rest of the G-boys are living with Quatre) This is Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei." Quatre said, pointing to each person as he spoke. Heero and Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yo!" Duo greeted, smiling like the kawaii Shinigami we all know and love.  
  
"Nice to meet you! Quatre-sama, there is an issue I need to inform you of, in private if you please." Rahid informed Quatre. Quatre nodded and turned to his friends.  
  
"I'll bet you guys are hungry. Go to the kitchen and Kamoya will fix you guys something to eat, alright?" Quatre instructed politely, pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Wooohhooo! Food!" Duo shouted, sprinting towards the kitchen while the other G-boys followed silently. Quatre chuckled and turned his attention back to Rahid.  
  
"Please follow me. We found her in orbit with Venus." Rahid said, motioning him to follow. Quatre started to follow but then, the full extent of his words hit him.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean by "her"?" Quatre asked, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"You'll see." Rahid said grimly. They trooped upstairs and Rahid opened a door. Inside was a bed and a doctor was sitting by it.  
  
"Ah, hello Mister Quatre. My name is Doctor Hugh, I have diagnosed this young lady and she is in perfect health, she's just unconscious." The doctor explained, putting away his medical instruments.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said and approached to the bed. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
He saw an angel with flowing blonde hair and a serene look upon her face.  
  
  
(End)  
  
That's it for now! I know this is a very weird story with the time skipping and everything but please Read and Review! Arigtou!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime. Ja! 


	2. Awakening

Hi pplz! This is chapter is just about Minako getting to know the G-boys and so on ok? Nothing much!  
  
Disclaimer: GW and SM belong to their rightful owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rahid, you mean you found her IN ORBIT with Venus?!" Quatre asked, startled.  
  
"Yes, she was just floating there, in a capsule." Rahid said, looking over at the sleeping blonde.  
  
"Any idea which colony the capsule was sent from?" Quatre asked still studying the beautiful girl lying on the bed.  
  
"No sir, it was unidentififed."  
  
"Hmmm, we'll let her stay here for the time being, we'll need to find out if she works for an enemy colony that might be planning to rebel or something."  
  
"Hai." Rahid bowed and walked out the room leaving only Quatre with the unconcious Goddess of Love and Beauty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man! Where is Q-man anyways? We've already eaten a whole meal!" Duo muttered patting his full stomach.  
  
"Hn..." Heero said, standing up and putting his dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'll take that as a "I don't know", sheesh, aren't you Mr. Talkative." Duo sarcastically stated and also helped clear the dishes when the maid came in and motioned to them that they should leave all the dishwork to her.  
  
"I'm going to find Quatre." Trowa stated and left the kitchen, duo shrugged and started follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat by the girls bed, he was mesmerized at her face. It seemed perfect. Everything was in proportion, nothing was out of place. Her skin was a rich peach color, he imagined that her eyes would be beautiful, full of life and a soft blue. He watched her face carefully, searching for any movement to indicate that she has awoken.  
  
"Yo, Quatre!" A voice called. Quatre turned his head and smiled warmly at Trowa and Duo as they entered.  
  
"Rahid told us you were here." Trowa explained as they walked towards their friend.  
  
"Whaoh! Who's the chick?" Duo exclaimed as his eyes fell on the girl's sleeping form.  
  
"Is it one of your sisters?" Trowa asked, coming up to Quatre's seat. Quatre smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Remember the day Mariemaia's army took over Brusselles? Rahid found her in a capsule by Venus. I had just recently left to send the Gundam's to Earth." Quatre explained.  
  
"WHAT?! FLOATIN' BY VENUS?" Duo practically yelled. The whole house shook a little and Heero, and Wufei rushed to the source of the yell. Duo stopped yelling and looked down. Quatre and Trowa was both holding their heads wincing. Duo laughed nervously and said "Guess I have a strong voice, ne?" Just then Heero and Wufei bursted in, both looking around wildly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero demanded. Looking at the 2 people on the ground and the one person who was rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.  
  
"Er nothing, I er got a little excited when Quatre told me how that chick got here." Duo explained, gesturing to the girl. Heero relaxed and gave Duo a semi-glare.  
  
"Braided baka. Anywyas, Quatre, how did that weak onna get here?" (come on ppls! do i even have to tell you?) Wufei asked, looking at the girl in contempt.  
  
"Like I told Duo and Trowa, remember the day Mariemaia's army took over Brusselles? Rahid found her in a capsule by Venus. I had just recently left to send the Gundam's to Earth." Quatre repeated.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to keep her here? I mean what if she's an enemy?" Trowas asked nodding towards the girl.  
  
"Actually, just because of that fact, we must keep her here. We are all very well trained and I don't beleive she could escape us if she is." Heero stated. The others nodded, and so it was settled. The girl would be staying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Quatre had a peculiar dream...  
  
'Where am I?' Quatre asked, looking around in the mist. A figure stood, shrouded in shadows, right in front of him. He could not see her features but it was definately a her.  
  
'Please, protect Minako... Please protect Minako. She is the Gemini Light.' the figure whispered, begging.  
  
'Who is Minako?' Quatre asked looking confused, he thought it was a beautiful name but... unfortuneatly, he didn't know anybody named Minako.  
  
'Minako is the girl protected by her Guardian planet Venus, she is whom you have found in space. Please, protect her, the fate of thy Universe depends on it.' the figure said.  
  
'Nani? What do you mean?'  
  
'Protect her, she is the prophecised one... Apollo himself prophesized that "She who changed fate shall save the Universe and all the dimensions of Time itself..." She was able to change her fate with her strong will and Wish... please, protect her.' the figure said one last time before vanishing into the mists and suddenly, Quatre awoke sweat pouring fown his body. He got up and hurried out of his room. His bare feet jogging on the carpet. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. Inside lay the girl, the figure had called her Minako. He went in and sat by her bed watching over her. The figure said to protect her and he would, he didn't know why but he would give his life for this single soul. He stared at her still face in the darkness. He raised his hand and tenderly touched her skin, it was as soft as a baby's skin.  
  
"I will protect you, I promise." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo yawned as he awoke, the first streams of sunlight pouring into his room. He sat up and yawned again, he slowly got up and dressed.  
  
"Man, am i hungry or what," he muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was pretty early, in fact it was very early. It was 7:45.  
  
"Awww, man, why did i have to wake up this early? No one would be cooking. THe rest of the G-boys aren't mornig people either, I know! Quatre! He wouldn't bite my head off!" Duo exclaimed happily, marveling at such brilliant brainstoming. The braided baka hummed happily as he trudged down the stairs to Quatre's room. As he entered, he was surprised to see no one in the bed and the sheets were rumpled. THe sheets being rumpeled bothered him, Quatre was always so neat and tidy. He shrugged and closed the door as he continued on his search for Quatre. As he passed the girl's room, he heard snoring (AN: I know, I know, Quatre doesn't snore but it fits in my story ok?), He looked in the room and was surprised to see Quatre asleep by her bedside. He walked quietly up to Quatre and shook him Gently.  
  
"Huh? What? Duo? Did I fall asleep?" Quatre asked sleepilly, his innocent blue eyes dripping with exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah, ya did, what's so special about this girl Quatre? You never seemed interested before... In girls I mean." duo asked quietly, his serious side showing.  
  
"I don't know, something about this girl has me mesmerized. I know it might sound crazy but I think I'm in love..." Quatre said quietly, gazing at her. Duo looked confused and stayed silent for awhile. "I feel some sort of power radiating from her, a kind of rare power radiating with love... don't you feel it?"  
  
"I know, i feel something powerful and the kindness in this girl... But we should still keep an eye on her, we don't know anything about her yet." Duo stated, patting Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre nodded and reached up to stroke her cheek once more but suddenly, before he reached her face, 2 crystaline blue eyes opened slowly. Quatre topped his hand in middair and a shocked expression registered upon his face. Her eyes opening wasn't what shocked Quatre, it's the expression in her eyes that shocked and confused him.  
  
They were hollow and dead, with no will to live at all, they were like Heero's eyes when he was still a ruthless boy trained to be the Perfect Soldier.  
  
(END)  
  
I know it was short and everything but the next one will be longer! I swear! OH AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I MUST GET 6 MORE REVIEWS FOR ME TO WRITE ANY MORE, I KNOW PEOPLE THINK OTHER PEOPLE WILL SIGN BUT THATS WHAT MOST PEOPLE THINK SO IT ENDS UP AS NOBODY SIGN SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	3. New Life

Just read it k? and REVIEW! If you don't review, no more chapters. Anyways, Read it and Review, but i bet i'd still put it up even if i've only got one review, heheh, but to keep me happy and not to kill off good peeps, you better Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing *sniff* I'm still a few million off..... oh well, oh and I don't own SM either, but the Story is mine and if you steal it, I'll order Shinigami to go and kill by using Deathscythe HELL's beam scythe and then decapitate you then Shinigami-chan will give me your decapicated head so i can feed it to my evil dog.  
  
This story is dedicated to PrincessVenus who inspired this story k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before he reached her face, 2 crystaline blue eyes opened slowly. Quatre topped his hand in middair and a shocked expression registered upon his face. Her eyes opening wasn't what shocked Quatre, it's the expression in her eyes that shocked and confused him.  
  
They were hollow and dead, with no will to live at all, they were like Heero's eyes when he was still a ruthless boy trained to be the Perfect Soldier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why can't I die? Why?" the girl whispered shaking her head as crystalline tears fell from her face. "You just had to save me didn't you Usagi-chan? You just had too..." She whispered getting up and crying silently as she sat in her bed. She seemed totally unaware of the 2 shocked Gundam Pilots by her side.  
  
"Miss? Daijobu ka?" Quatre asked softly, touching her shoulder gently. Surprised, her face jerked up to meet the most innocent pair of baby blue eyes looking up at her. For a second, she thought it was Usagi, those eyes reminded her so much of her naive friend.  
  
"Usagi? Iie... gomen nasai, I thought you were somebody else..." She said sullenly, her eyes became hollow and emotion less once again, then she reverted her gaze as she just sat and wept gently. She wept because of her cruel fate, she wept for herself, she wept of guilt from leaving her duty to protect her princess because of such personal reasons.  
  
"Miss, may I ask for your name? I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner, I own this house, please, how did you end up in space floating by Venus?" Quatre asked, he was feeling very uncomfortable and wanted to make sure this was actually Minako.  
  
"I was in space?" She asked, her eyes sunddenly flashing with anger.  
  
"Er... yes ma'am." Quatre answered, faltering at the hard look of anger in her eyes. Her eyes suddenly softened and she sighed.  
  
"Pluto. I knew it, why couldn't she leave well enough alone? And Aphrodite, those two just have to make my misery last don't they?" She asked herself miserably. Duo and Quatre on the other hand were totally lost in confusion.  
  
"Er, miss, you haven't answered Q-man's question yet.... Who are you?" Duo asked, seeing that Quatre probably couldn't call up the nerve to ask again, for he was shocked and feeling sorry for the girl to bring up the question again.  
  
"My name is Minako Aino... as for who I am... that person is dead." She answered looking up coldly at Duo. Duo frowned.  
  
"Ya know Q-man, that girl could probably beat Heero in a glaring contest." Duo whispered to Quatre as Quatre winced at Minako's glare. Seeing she was making the innocent looking Gundam-pilot... her gaze softened but there was still no emotion in them.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Arigotou for helping me. I will leave now." Minako said, getting out of the bed and heading towards the door.  
  
"You need to explain a little more. We can't let you leave. Tell me how you came here." Duo asked frowning.  
  
"Please, that is none of your concern." She whispered, walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait! Aino-san! I apologize for my friends rudeness but please, we can't let you leave just yet, your wounds and... and..." Quatre said trying to get her back to bed.  
  
"My wounds are all healed though i wish they weren't... It would probably be easier then..." she muttered. Continuing on her way to the door, duo backed up and his back hit the door.  
  
"Q-man! She might be dangerous! We have to question her!" Duo yelled at Quatre as he still stood against the door.  
  
"She hasn't done anything offensive yet besides, I'm suppose to protect her." Quatre hurriedly said before realizing that he had just blurted out his secret.  
  
"NANI!? Protect her? WHY!??" Duo yelled, looking at his friend shocked, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know also..." Minako said quietly though she looked a little surprised that a stranger wanted to protect her. 'Why does he have to protect me? What am I to him? I don't even know him.' she thought, looking at the platinum blonde teenager go from pale pink flesh to a flaming red tomato color. Not realizing what she was doing she let a little laugh escape. Her eyes looked shocked at what just happened. She hadn't remembered laughing like that for years. Quatre turned redder, if possible. Just then Duo was knocked down with Quatre as the door opened and in the room came 3 boys.  
  
"What happened, Maxwell!?" A chinese boy yelled, he was obviously not very happy about the yelling.  
  
"..." A boy with a unibang said, glaring at Duo who was very nervous and rubbing his head laughing nervously.  
  
"Hn..." a boy with messy brown hair used a Death Glare on the braided boy.  
  
"Ah...heheh.... theres nothing wrong here, nope, nothing at all... ha ha haa...... Shit.... I'm dead aren't I?" the braided boy asked pitifully as three head simutaneously nodded. Duo eeped, got up and started running as three very very pissed gundam pilots started chasing Duo (AN: picture a kawaii chibified Duo running around going "HHeeeellllppp!!! Their out to get mmmeeee!!!" as three chibified figures of Wufei holding his katana, Trowas using a rope and Heero using his (duh!) gun to try and catch the braided pilot of Deathscythe.)  
  
"Uh...guys?" Quatre asked, a huge sweatdrop by his head. He heard soft laughter that sounded like the tinkiling of bells, as he turned he saw Minako laughing, he smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Miss Minako, please, we can help you if you will tell us some information. Plus, er.... your wearing a nightgown." Quatre said softly, smiling at her. She looked down and blushed. She realized she had never felt this relaxed and happy around someone ever before. 'Can it be that I somehow escaped my fate? I just know Quatre's my soulmate!' She thought, more of the life and radiance that had resided in her eyes returnign bit by bit.  
  
"Quatre-kun... Please tell me, where and when am I?" She asekd, trying to ignore the chibis running around.  
  
"You are at the Winner Mansion and it is the year after colony 196." Quatre answered wondering why she didn't know this. Her face registered confusion and then she smiled.  
  
"Quatre-kun, it seems like I escaped fate... 'I'm not even in the same timeline!'" She said and thought.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nevermind. Quatre-kun, I don't remember how I got in that capsule and I don't remember much about my child hood or this world. All I rememeber are my past friends and my name and personality. To tell you the truth i have no where to go." Minako explained, looking at her hands, it wasn't a complete lie. 'I promise you, Quatre, that I will tell you my past, someday.' she thought.  
  
"That's okay, I have plenty of room here, it just won't be that er... peaceful," Quatre said looking at the 3 boys that were still chasing duo though now it was walking...." You are welcomed to stay."  
  
"Really Quatre-chan? Arigotou!" She cried hugging the boy tightly. Quatre's face flamed up again, at the name Quatre-chan and the hug. Quatre didn't mind much though, he was glad the sparkle of life had returned to Minako's eyes and she finally stopped being cold and it seemed to him, that Minako's true personality was showing.  
  
"Oooohh! Q-man's finally got a girlfriend!" a voice called out as Minako and Quatre both turned bright red and let go of each other rather quickly. Minako glared at Duo which made him gulp because now there was 4 people giving him the death glare and that was not good. Sooo not good.  
  
"Yikes..." Duo squeaked before he resumed running with 4 people on his trail. Quatre blinked and a huge sweatdrop once again appeared as he laughed nervously while the other 5 were running around him in circles, chibified.  
  
(END)  
  
That's it for now! Ja! Remember to Review k? ONEGAI!!!!!!  
  
Arigotou!  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


	4. Prophecy

Nothing much said, just pwease review? I love those (even the flames!) and more reviews make Saiya-jin no Hime happier meaning more chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned Gundam wing and Sailormoon, I would be MAKING this crossover and selling it as a movie but nnnnnooooo, I just had to be born poor and can't buy those animes, *sigh*. So, I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of these characters so far but the story is mind and if you steal it i will send my imaginary dog to go and bite you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"My Queen, we have just recieved a prophecy of an enemy. the prophecy came from Apollo himself (AN: Apollo is Greek god of the sun and he does prophecies and they're never wrong)." A woman clad in a tight fuku with dark green clothe and magenta red clothe put here and there, it slightly resmebled a sailor outfit. In her hand, she held what looked like a huge key.  
  
"Nani!? But Pluto... It hasn't been a week since... since the youma attacked." The sorrow hiddened behind the words. Everyone present knew that the queen blamed herself for the Captain of her royal court's death.  
  
"I know, demo, it seems like its and old enemy of ours. Shall I read the prophecy aloud?" the woman named Pluto asked, bowing.  
  
"Hai... go on, my senshi should listen to this, also, invite the outer senshi in here also." The Queen instructed quietly, sighing yet again.  
  
"No need, Koneko-chan, we're here already." A voice interupted as 3 figures walked up to the throne and also bowed.  
  
"Saturn! Neptune! Uranus! I thought you were guarding the outer solar systems!" the queen exclaimed, sitting upright, her eyes wide.  
  
"I asked them to come, I predicted you would probably ask to invite them." Pluto answered, a smile tugging at her lips. The queen nodded, notifying her to begin.  
  
"The god Apollo himself spoke these words:  
  
She who shall change fate,  
Shall save our worlds,  
Thy prophecized one shall obliterate  
The danger of the worlds,  
The mother of all demons,  
The Cauldron where all evil is bred,  
The Chaos.  
  
She who changed fate,  
Blood as pure as the Moon's,  
Gemini star of the planet of Life,  
A true Princess of Love and Justice,  
Protector star of thy Planet,  
Senshi of Justice,  
Protector of thy Gemini.  
  
She who was prophecized,  
Shall save thy worlds.  
  
We can only translate the first verses, warning us that Chaos is free, the second ones, tell us who she is but... It's not very clear."  
  
"What do you mean!? Only Usagi has blood as pure as the Moon's seeing she is the Moon Princess!" Mars exclaimed, thinking that Pluto was a fool to ignore that verse.  
  
"True but the next verse contradicts it, the Moon is no Twin of the Earth." Mercury commented quietly, typing the verses in her mini computer.  
  
"But what about the other verse after that? 'A true Princess of Love and Justice' is clearly pointing to Usagi because she is Sailormoon, and Princess Serenity." Jupiter commented, thinking.  
  
"Well I think it might be Chibiusa, right now, I'm a queen, Chibiusa is the only Princess, and this prophecy was spoken only a day ago, correct?" Serenity asked Pluto, thinking over the verses.  
  
"Hai, it came a day ago." Pluto said, strangely, she had remained quiet and everybody except the Queen failed to notice this. 'Pluto is the senshi of Time, she would know, but she wouldn't risk changing the future. It must be someone else, not me nor my daughter, but one of the Senshi. But who?' Serenity pondered (AN: In my fic, she's smart, elegant, and not the ditzy and clumsy Serena the animators mad her be so there, I'm tired of Fics portraying her so... negatively.)  
  
"I think it is the Moon Princess. Most of the verses point to her." Neptune murmured, and Hotaru and Uranus nodded, agreeing with her.  
  
"Then its settled, its most likely the Queen but we still need help to seal Chaos away forever." Mars said. Since Venus had died/dissappeared, Mars took it upon herself to lead the Royal Court of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hai, We could call the Starlights, they could help a lot though none of them are as strong as us." Mercury suggested.  
  
"But they are too far away, they are approximately 600 light years away, not even Teleportation can bring them a distance that long!" Uranus stated.  
  
"My Queen, I have a suggestion. Why not bring Venus back?" Pluto asked, bowing before the throne (AN: I know, a lot of bowing, you should see how the Chinese treated royalty!)  
  
"But... isn't she... gone?" Usagi asked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Iie. I sent her to another time in the future. Aphrodite helped. She wouldn't let anyone of her blood die so young anyways." Pluto replied.  
  
"You mean she's not dead!?" Serenity asked, her eyes widened and happiness shined in them. All the senshi stared in shock. Mars was slightly dissapointed that she would lose the role of Captain but the joy of Venus being alive outweighed her loss of power.  
  
"Hai. We must go to her timeline and retrieve her to help in the battle." Pluto said, regret apparent in her voice. 'The reason we chose to send Minako there was to find her true love and live a normal life... Now we have to ruin it again...' Pluto thought, sorry for the Senshi of Love and Bueaty.  
  
"We leave in 3 days, everybody, get ready and start training!" The Queen ordered and she stood up and skipped out of the throne room. Multiple sweatdrops appeared.  
  
"That's our Usa-chan... I wonder if Chibiusa-chan and Endymion would be coming." Hotaru pondered aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we at, like what country?" Minako asked Quatre as they walked down a busy street, just window shopping.  
  
"Uh... Miss Minako, we are on Colony L3. In Space..." Quatre explained, wondering why Minako didn't know this, it was apparent that there wasn't open sky in a colony.  
  
"Nani!? Space!? You mean there is technology for space colonization!?" Minako asked, shocked. She looked up and her mouth hung open. Apparently, the colony was so big, it contolled its own weather because there was clouds in the sky but beyond that, it was all metal with weird grooves and buttons jutting out.  
  
"Er... Miss Minako, why don't we go back. I need to talk to the others." Quatre suggested, Minako nodded and allowed Quatre to lead her. 'She's definitely strange. Even the smallest children know about the colonies and yet here's a teenager that isn't familiar with our time's technology at all!' Quatre thought to himself as he watched Minako gape at the advanced technology all around her.  
  
"Wow... how long has it been since A.D. 3000?" Minako suddenly asked, wondering how far in the future she has been transported.  
  
"A.D. 3000!? That was let's see... about 1500 years ago." Quatre explained. Yet again, Quatre was baffeled, didn't Minako even know the timeline?  
  
"Was there a place called Crystal Tokyo back then?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, that place dissapeared about 1000 years ago, now it's known as the Cinq Kingdom." Quatre replied, wincing inwardly at the thought of the high pitched banshee yell of Relena Darlian Peacecraft.  
  
"Only 2 blood members are left. Milliardo Peacecraft and Relena Darlian Peacecraft."  
  
"May I meet one of them? Please? It's really important." Though Minako was happy to be with Quatre, she still missed Usagi and the other senshi, she hoped one of the siblings could fill the hole where they once were (AN: Milliardo's not here so guess what? Relena is and so Minako can't expect much...)  
  
"Maybe Relena. School on earth will start soon, we could enroll you with us. We're going back next week."  
  
"Arigotou Quatre-chan!" Minako cried stopping and fiercely hugging the blushing Quatre who was also sort of glad Minako was staying.  
  
AN: The rest of the way home was boring so I'm not typing about it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean she doesn't know about Space colonization!? Who is this girl... It's been possible since 196 years ago..." Duo sat down, arms crossed and shoulders hunched, pondering his thoughts who many people try not to delve in.  
  
"Hai... I thought it was weird considering even most of the smallest children who can walk and talk knows about the space colonies." Quatre explained, looking at each Gundam pilot.  
  
"I say that weak onna's a danger and we have to keep an eye on her." (Come on! you know who this is already! If you don't, you shouldn't be rreading this...) Wufei stated, glaring at Duo who had recently painted his katana a hot pink color with permanent paint.  
  
"I agree with Wufei. I don't think she's a danger but she still is a little strange." Trowa finally spoke. (AN: Whaoh! Trowa finally said somethin!)  
  
"I guess but guys, go easy on her, she just experienced a shock of being found by total strangers. I mean, she thought she was supposed to be dead!" Quatre said hurriedly, he knew that his friends could be very cold to her and that wouldn't do much good.  
  
"Ok, ok, I guess you would say that Q-man, seeing as she likes you." Duo said calmly, a smirk apparent on his face. Quatre's face lit up like a lamp and Duo chuckled.  
  
"Seriously Duo, stop it." Quatre protested but the braided pilot just chuckled and winked.  
  
"So, she want's to meet Relena eh?" Heero spoke up, changing th esubject. Quatre stopped blushing and nodded.  
  
"I wonder why she wants to see that banshee like baka who has an overdose of hormones." Wufei wondered aloud.  
  
"Wufei-san, you shouldn't say that about Vice Foreign Minister!" Quatre said, eyes wide.  
  
"Aw, come on! You know its true!' Duo argued.  
  
"For once, I agree with the braided baka." Heero mutterd, though only Trowa heard him and you could see that Trowa's lips were slightly upturned in a small smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~Next week~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow... It's been a long time since I saw Venus up close..." Minako murmured, looking outside of the shuttle.  
  
"Yeah, same here. I saw it right before... never mind." Quatre said, remembering that painful batle and although the fighting has stopped, he still couldn't tell anyone he was one of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Quatre-chan?" Minako said, turning her head to look at the blonde sitting beside her. It was very quite considering Duo was asleep and Wufei was meditating (I don't know how he can meditate on a shuttle but he is!)  
  
"Hai, Miss Minako?" Quatre asked, acknowledging her.  
  
"Please, just call me Minako k?"  
  
"Okay... Minako-san."  
  
"Just Minako!"  
  
"Ok, ok, i give up, I'll call you Minako." Minako nodded happily and settled in the chair. They were on their way to earth and soon, the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whooh hoo! Finally off that stuffy shuttle! Let's go! Come on people!" Duo yelled jumping down and jogging while the rest walked down.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei muttered halfheartedly for his voice was worn down from their constant fights.  
  
"Aww come on Wu-man! Lighten up!" Duo protested pushing Wufei from behind.  
  
"Duo, stop or else." Heero said, giving his mighty Death Glare. Duo guldped and backed off. Heero onlyl helped Wufei cause he looked like he was gonna pop a vein and his face was red from concealed anger.  
  
"Er... Wufei-san, daijobu ka?" Quatre asked, seeing Wufei was as red as tomatoe with one eye jumping and other hand in a tight fist.  
  
"Shut up Winner. I need to kill a certain baka that has a dead braid which I will stuff in his mout with Relena's head." Wufei shouted and started chasing Duo with his hot pink Katana (Insert Chibi's now)  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
end of chapter!  
  
Sorta short but oh well! Next time: Venus will meet Relena and the Senshi appears along with and unexpected guest hehehee.  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime  



	5. Arrival

She Who Changed Fate- Next chapter! sorry it took soooo long!! I was soo busy this month, i'm in this dance group and the performance was this weekend so that means Extra rehearsals meaning less time! Gomen again!  
  
Disclaimer: SM and GW doesn't belong to me and if it did, I'd be the most content person on the face of this earth. So sadly, I'm not... -_______-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, we're here? This is the remains of the Crystal Tokyo, this is sorta pathetic..." Minako muttered to herself, Crystal Tokyo had been beautiful, Crystal carvings and bustling streets with an air of majesty around. This place was just, a regular place.  
  
"Hai, Minako." Quatre answered, Heero and Wufei decided not to come and frankly, Duo was hear to play a few jokes on Relena and Trowas just came... uh..., cause he wanted to? (i dunno...)  
  
"Who is Relena's ancestor? Like from Crystal Tokyo?" Minako asked as they climbed the steps.  
  
"I think her name was Princess Lady Serenity, all the others dissapeared." Quatre replied looking ahead.  
  
"Ahh, they left her alone huh..." Minako mused to herself.  
  
"Left whom?"  
  
"Never mind." Minako said smiling sweetly at Quatre. They got to the door and Quatre knocked.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" A male voice asked. An elderly man opened the door and looked carefully at them.  
  
"Ahhh! Quatre-san, and Trowa-san, and Duo-san! What a pleasant surpise, Miss Relena would be pleased, and who might this young lady be?" Pagan asked, looking at minako inquisitively.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimus, Watashi wa Aino Minako." Minako introduced herself (AN: She said "Hello, I am Minako Aino.").  
  
"Ahh, welcome, please come in, I will go inform Relena at once." Pagan said, letting them in, Duo was smiling wickedly while Trowa, Trowa was just being Trowa. Minako and Quatre sat and was being polite. Slowly, a girl around their age walked up, she had light brown hair and an overexagerated regal walk.  
  
"Hello Quater, Trowa, and Duo. Who might you be?" Relena asked snottily, looking Minako from head to toe.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako, Relana-san," Minako answered. She had a faint trace of Purity from her but not royal pureness only the White Moon family may have. 'Maybe, the mortals have weakened the light,' Minako thought hopefully.  
  
"It's Relena-sama to you," She said and hurried on talking, "Quatre, where's my Heero? Didn't he come to earth? I swear, I'm gonna nail him down!" Relena asked, in a whiny voice while Minako was baffled, how come such a snotty girl came from a long line of pure and kind people.  
  
"Relena-sama, may I see a picture of her majesty Princess Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." Minako interupted quietly. She had her doubts.  
  
"Hai, hai, here she is." Relena said as she took a painting off a bookshelf and tossed it to her. In the picture was a fair lady but one problem, she wasn't Chibi-usa. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, she was pure but not Chibi-usa and her hair was down, not in the traditional odangos.  
  
"Quatre, this is not Princess Lady Serenity." Minako spoke up, speaking quietly.  
  
"What do you mean! I am the descendant of the great Moon Family! I was queen of the earth and you will show respect to me!" Relena yelled, enraged at this, this commoner telling her she was not of Royal blood.  
  
"You all should know the Moon Family holds great power, that power is represented by a golden crescent moon on the royal person's forehead. Relena, with all due respect, you have no crescent moon on your forehead." Minako said coldly, standing up.  
  
"This is outrageous! Quatre, Trowa, Duo! I order you to restrain that crazy woman!!" Relena shouted, jumping up. Quatre, Duo and Trowa made no move to get up. With a growl of frustration she stood straight and spoke to Minako, "You will show me the proper respect and take back the things you said about me!" Relena yelled pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine, minna-san, let's go." Trowa and Quatre got up, confused, while duo was enjoying how minako was pissing Relena off.  
  
"Quatre! Duo! why are you guys going!? I only told that woman to leave!!" Relena whined following them.  
  
"She's our friend." Quatre said simply and the 4 filed out of her mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have a question, Minako, how do yo know that, that was not Serenity?" Quatre asked, looking at Minako.  
  
"One thing, Lady Serenity has PINK hair and red eyes, that woman couldn't possibly be her." Minako replied, avoiding Quatre's gaze.  
  
"How would you know? I mean, that was ancient, it's not like you knew her personally." Duo interupted, he couldn't believe he was defending Relena's ancestor.  
  
"I just know ok? Look! There's Wufei and Heero!" Minako pointed to a cafe, trying to avoid explaining. Duo waved to Heero and Wufi as the group headed towards the Cafe.  
  
"Yo!" Duo yelled and ran up to them with the others trailing behind them.  
  
"Heero, you should have been there, Minako totally pissed Relena no baka off!!" Duo said cheerfully, slapping his friends back laughing.  
  
"Omea o korosu..." Heero muttered and Duo laughed, not believing him. Suddenly, Minako felt a familiar aura, to be exact 10 familiar auras, one was particularily shocking.  
  
"Ohmigod....." Minako gasped as the sihlouettes of 9 women appeared, one slightle younger then the rest and one man. Quatre turned his head to look at Minako, tears were running down her cheeks, and a smile on her face. The gundam boys stopped their arguing and looked strangely at Minako, and then the direction where she was looking. A group a people headed towards them. They were all extremely beautiful ladies, and each held a powerful posture while the sloitary man had his arm around a woman with pure white hair done in odangos.  
  
"Minako-san, who, who are they?" Quatre asked uneasily, one had natural pink hair, blue hair, and another, green hair.  
  
"They...They're my past."  
  
"You're past?" Quatre asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, Quatre, can I bring them over to your house here(yes, he also has a house here for my convenience)?"  
  
"Hai, let's go before they attract to much attention, one thing, their hair." Quatre agreed, he went to confer with the other pilots, and soon, Minako was sent to take them to Quatre's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minako, how are you? I hate to ruin your new life but we need all the help we can get. Chaos is free." Serenity said gravely, and apologetic, the senshi and Minako were in the living room of Quatre's huuuggeee mansion while the g-boys were in the next room.  
  
"It's ok, Usa-chan, I think I found him, I found my soulmate. He was in another time, that's why." Minako said softly, her eyes happy, though immediately she grew serious. With chaos free, there will be no peace for awhile.  
  
"Are you weak onnas done? You need to explain." Wufei said sharply as the five boys entered the room, Wufei hmphed and looked away. Mars's eyes started glow with fury while Jupiter started clenching and unclenching her hands(hey, they were all immortals, meaning Gods ok?).  
  
"Who are you calling weak!?" Mars growled, stepping out. Wufei got a good look at Mars and suddenly he paled to a shade of puke green then whitish blueish as he stumbled back. He pointed at at mars and started to stutter.  
  
"Y-you can't be real!" Wufei cried then started swearing or talking or making assurances to himself in chinese. He backed out the doorway, muttering, eyes wide, and plain spooked. Every one was puzzled, this was the least expected reaction from Wufei, as he stumbled out pointing at Rei. A few seconds later they heard a door slam as Wufi left.  
  
"Er... what just happened?" Rei asked uncertaintly as confusion overrided her anger.  
  
"I don't know..... Wufei's never acted like this before..." Quatre answered. Just as confused as the other G-boys.  
  
"Serenity-sama..... please, may i tell them? I feel some power surrounding them. They may be able to help..." Minako asked quietly motioning towards the boys.  
  
"She's right. The one with the braid. I'm pretty sure he's Death." Saturn commented, studying Duo. Duo grinned broadly, seeing his nickname was now wide known.  
  
"I see... hmm... Minako, please, explain." Serenity started but stopped abruptly, she looked like she was listening to some one, "Pluto? *gasp* They are?! I see... I shall explain then."  
  
"Pluto was talking telepathetically with you wasn't she?" the tall blonde with a short hair asked the white haired woman called Serenity.  
  
"Hai. You," Serenity said, pointing at Duo,"are the real God of Death, at least the japanese god of death, you are his reincarnation." Heero, Trowa and Quatre stepped back, shock on all their faces, also, disbelief.  
  
"But, Duo can't be! He's human!" Quatre cried looking at the god like lady in front of him.  
  
"You are all reincarnations of lesser gods... you must first release your power... or else you'll all be humans for your life... your power is incased in crystals in the remains of Crystal Tokyo Palace, it was set there by Pluto an ancient one." Serenity said, smiling, "You may be able to help us with our war..."  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre stood, disbelieving her very words and yet, this woman in front of them looked to serene, too kind to lie.  
  



	6. Returned Memories

Hey everybody! (Woah this chapter was in quicker then my usual month of time spacing) I would like too clear some things up. My story is going to be confusing, if you want some details, please e-mail me k? I know Minako doesn't seem to be the prophecised one but she is.... it will be revealed at the end ok? And to Midnight Lilly, I'm glad you brought that up so i can clear this little misunderstanding ^_^. Just wait and see ok, I have seen all the seasons so i know who is who and everything, i forgot the attacks though..... ehehe, i only remembered the super attacks, andyways, if you have any questions e-mail me ok? Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, nobody in this fic belongs to me!, don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"L-lesser.... gods?" Quatre murmured. Serenity nodded.  
  
"You,(Quatre) are the God of Purity, the chinese boy (no duh, Wufei!)is the God of Anger, The braided one, is the God of Death, the tall one (Trowa) is the God of Wisdom, and finally, the stoic one(Heero) is the God of Strength." Serenity said smiling.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" Quatre asked, since the others were still being their aloof selves... except Duo who was grinning broadly.  
  
"Why do you think you could feel peoples feelings? You are psychic, and the God of Purity is famous for his psychic abilities." Serenity explained gently, reassuring Quatre and nodding to the others.  
  
"Cool! I get special powers right?" Duo asked perking up, "Let's go to Relena's mansion! It's probably there right?" Being around Duo a lot makes you forget hes actually very intelligent to be able to pilot Deathscythe HELL.  
  
"Hai, Hai." Saturn said, it felt good to see her lord again.  
  
"Let's go then!" Duo yelled pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"It's decided then, Uranus, Neptune, Minako, Jupiter and one of you guys may go, don't worry, the stones only react to the right owner." Serenity ordered, pointing at each one in turn.  
  
"I'll go!!!!" Duo yelled jumping up and down waving his arms.  
  
"Iie.... Duo-san? May I go instead?" Quatre asked looking at minako and then back at Duo. Thankfully, Duo got the hint. He smiled slyly and nodded, nudging Quatre as Quatre's face lit up like a christma tree.  
  
"Then it's settled, Quatre shall go!" Minako said happily, she was as content as anyone can be.  
  
"Matte... We forgot to reveal the prophecy, we need to know who the prophecized one is." Saturn brought up reminding the Queen.  
  
"Oops.... I guess i forgot, ehhehhheee...." Serenity said, rubbing the back of her head. (Every one save Heero and Trowa face faults).  
  
"Do you remember it, Koneko-chan?" Uranus asked softly.  
  
"Er.... not really....... Pluto appear before your queen!" Serenity commanded, green shimmering light appeared and a woman who looked about in her late 20's appeared, but her.... eyes revealed the wisdom of ages and eras.  
  
"Hai, I know what you need. The prophecy was spoken by Apollo:  
  
She who shall change fate,  
Shall save our worlds,  
Thy prophecized one shall obliterate  
The danger of the worlds,  
The mother of all demons,  
The Cauldron where all evil is bred,  
The Chaos.  
  
She who changed fate,  
Blood as pure as the Moon's,  
Gemini star of the planet of Life,  
A true Princess of Love and Justice,  
Protector star of thy Planet,  
Senshi of Justice,  
Protector of thy Gemini.  
  
She who was prophecized,  
Shall save thy worlds."  
  
"We think its Serenity or Chbi-usa." Saturn explained.  
  
"Iie... I don't think its you, your highness." Quatre commented quietly, and politely, reminded of the dream he had recieved. Minako looked at him surprised, most of it fit her description.  
  
"You!" Haruka growled, he didn't like the way he talked about her Princess.  
  
"Stop! Come on! He doesn't understand the whole story!" Minako commanded, indifferent to Haruka's outburst.  
  
"I still don't think so." he muttered but shrugged it off. Mars suddenly felt an evil presence but it was too weak but somehow, it labored her breathing.  
  
"Usagi-chan, may I go take a walk?" Mars asked, deciding a walk with fresh air was needed.  
  
"Hai, try not to cause trouble!" Usagi said winking as Mars laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...............  
  
"I feel an uncertain presence...... confused....... easy manipulate........ fresh body..... and... one... Of....THEM!" a growing darknes rasped sending its bodiless form to an alley... where Rei happened to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why does the God of Purity think that it is not Usagi-chan? She is the only heir of the moon kingdom save for Chibimoon." Mars pondered.  
  
"What are you doing out Onna?" A voice sliced through her thoughts. It was Wufei, he seemed to have recovered.  
  
"Nothing you egostistical baka. If you don't like me so much then I'll leave." Mars muttered, the presence was smothering her. She started to move but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Gomen.... Gomen nasai, old habits die hard.... you look so much like someon I knew, in fact you look exactly like her..." Wufei said quietly, he said gomen nasai like he never said it in his whole life.  
  
"It's ok, who is the person?"  
  
"My... my dead wife." Wufei said letting go. Mars was shocked, he was not even 18! How could he marry? As if sensing her confusion, he explained that in his clan, people married early.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry I awokened bad memories." Rei apologized as Wufei shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment." A voice cackled, both spun and a shapless mass of Dark energy moved towards them. Instinctively, Wufei jumped in front of Mars, it was his job to protect the weak (or so he thought, our beloved Mars is much stronger then that! Though i don't really like her...)  
  
"Move! It's the girl I want!" The thing roared as it sent tentacles of black energy towards mars. Wufei jumped in front of mars and the tentacles wrapped around him. He screamed as the energy vines tightened around his bode, almost like squeezing the life out of him. Mars screamed in rage as she prepared to attack.  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!" She yelled as she sent the flaming bird at the mass. The mass sucked it in effortlessly.  
  
"That won't work girlie! Give yourself up and this insect's life will be sppared!" The mass cackeled as the realization of what it was hit her.  
  
"You're Chaos! Help! Sailor Senshi!" Mars yelled into her communicator but Ami's face appeared but fizzed out as the creatures tentacled destroyed her communicator.  
  
"No use! Surrender yourself Mars or he dies!" Chaos roared sending more energy into it's tentacles and Wufei cried out weakly, his life draining.  
  
"Yamero!" SHe cried as she charged up and ran towards the mass preparing her attack, with a laugh Chaos released Wufei and held onto mars as it seeped into her veins. Mars went rigid as Wufei coughed and stared in horror. Slowly, the mass dissappeared in Mar's body and her body was laid gently on the ground.  
  
"D-daijobu ka?" Wufei gasped out as he tried to lim towards her. When he got near he tried to shake her so she would awaken. Her eyes flashed open and with a gasp, Wufei backed up. Her eyes were pitch black with no end to the evil in those once voilet orbs.  
  
"Yes, such beautiful body, and so lively, yes, you will work fine." Chaos murmured as Rei's outfit changed to that of a pitch black dress and her hair grew a few feet, "Mortal... go before i change my mind to kill you. The girl you once knew is no more." It said and turned its back and simply, dissappeared. Wufei gasped and coughed, too weak to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shall we go?" Neptune asked gettign up.  
  
"Hai." Minako said getting up, just then the door swung open as a bleeding Wufei eneterd the room. He had great big welts along his body which weren't coverd with cloth and he was gasping and coughing up blood.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre yelled as he ran to his injured comrade. He tried to talk but he was shaking to much and blood covered his cracked lips.  
  
"Wait." Saturn commanded and went up to him. Purple energy surrounded her as she sent her healing powers to work. Soon, Wufei was healed, no sign of attack apparent. Saturn gasped and kneeled, Healing still wore her down.  
  
"I'm ok," she muttered as she got up with some of Duo's help.  
  
"A thing... black mist... Took mars.... the one she called Chaos." The last phrase sent shivers up every senshi's spine as the memories came rushing in.  
  
"That's it, we must hurry! To get the Stone!" Haruka yelled as she ran out the door, the other 4 close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 5 ran, heading towards the mansion. Strangely the streets were deserted and Quatre was beginning to worry.  
  
"Where are the civilians!?" Neptune yelled, Haruka and Jupiter were ahead as Quatre shook his head. He didn't know.  
  
They sped around a corner and froze. All the civilians were entangled in a huge vine. In front of them was a women, with raven hair and a midnight black dress cackling with their life energy.  
  
"So full of life, don't you think?" The woman asked, mocking them.  
  
"You vile beast! You defile this world, begone!" Neptune yelled as she and Haruka sent their attakcs at her. Dust billowed up but when it cleared, she was untouched. She cackled as sent them into a couple of buildings, and turned to Minako and Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" She yelled as she sent the gigantic beast onto the woman. It crackled around her as if only static and it dispersed.  
  
"Begone!" She yelled gleefully as she sent her into a building also, just then a glowing gold ball of energy hit into her causing her to stagger. She angrily turned her eyes on Haruka and sent black energy towards her. It hit dead center. Haruka screamed as the attack tore into her fleash and she dropped to the ground. Neptune screamed with all the sorrow, hate, and anger she had in that one moment when the person she had cared most about perished with one blow from the vilest creature to grace the universe. She powered up and sent all her anger into one attack screaming her rage. Minako stood dumbfounded. That creature was able to kill one of their strongest in one shot. Just like that. Quatre was paralyzed with fear, hate, and unbelievabitlity at this cruel creature that took the lives of thousands without a second thought. Minako narrowed her eyes as she powered up.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" She yelled. It was the first time she henshined since her new "life". She stood firmly lifting her hand to her mouth. "Love and Beauty Shock!" She yelled as her attack combined with Neptunes and sped towards the evil being. It laughed and brushed the attack aside. Neptune collapsed in exhaustion as the creature cackled.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the forgotten jupiter yelled as the energy attack hit Chaos full force. Chaos cried out as she glared at Jupiter and sent an invisible blast at her and sent her craching into the rubble already created.  
  
"Now, to deal with you pests." The creature mutered as she fired a small energy ball at Minako and Neptune. In a flash, Quatre remembered the woman's words in his dream and thrust hisself in front of the ball. Heavenly light shined as the awakening of a god appeared.  
  
"Impossible! He cannot awaken without the crystal!" The creature shreaked with fury as Quatre collapsed. Minako yelled as tears streamed down her face. Her hands crackeled with energy as she again sent a chain of energy towards Chaos. Chaos brushed it off and sent it back at her. Minako flew threw the air and crashed on the ground, searing pain shot through her, then it was gone. She blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Her memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako had reawokened. Her amnesia gone. She had awoken for revenge against the creature who had killed Uranus, and who had injured the person she loved.  
  
"Chaos!" Minako yelled standing up swiftly, the being turned.  
  
"You are just one more insect, not a big deal." she said dryly. Minako stole a glance at quatre, slowly, his heveanly energy was returning. She turned back relieved.  
  
"Together, Jupiter, Neptune! Venus Love and Beauty shock!" All three of them sent what ever little power they had in reserve at that creature who was the single most evil creature in the universe. The 3 attacks merged as it sped through to chaos, the crackling multicolored ballgrew as Chaos didn't make an attempt to dodge. It screamed in pain. When the smoke cleared she had only steped back once, otherwise unscarred. She had healed herself.  
  
"Would you like to know whose body i have in my possession?" The Chaos asked in its raspy voice. Suddenly it changed woicese.  
  
"Jupiter, Venu, Neptune, Remember me?" It said in Mars's voice as all 3 froze, "I'm tired of playing, stand still so i can end your misery." It started powering up the same attack that had killed Uranus. All hope was lost, they didn't have enough power. The waited as she powered up, Neptune however had an insane smile lit upon her face.  
  
"I'm coming, Haruka." She whispered and waited for the attack. Finally done recharging, Chaos/Mars sent it flying at the 4 including Quatre. Minako squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited her death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End for now, this one was longer then my others............  
  
Buh bye!  
  
Saiya-jin no Hime. 


	7. New Gods

Hi all! Sorry this was so late... hopefully the stories would be a little faster during the summer..... hopefully, not making any promises though.  
  
Disclaimer: GW and SM belongs to their respective owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako awaited the blow. But it never came. She heard a scream of rage and tentavely opened one single eye. Multicolored space encircled her and lavender mists floated about. With sudden realization, Minako open both eyes and frantically looked around.  
  
"Pluto!?" Minako cried looking around but in every which direction ther was empty space. Suddenly Neptune, Jupiter, and Quatre appeared in front of her. Quatre and Neptune were unconcious while Jupiter also started to look around.  
  
"I had to interfere. Or else you would have really died." Pluto said softly, walking towards the battered group. She knelt by Quatre and put something in his hand. Minako saw that it was a crystal, cracked down the middle.   
  
"How did Chaos get into this dimension?" Minako asked.  
  
"Frankly, I do not know. It is my thought that it followed you here." Pluto repleied gravely, stern eyes peircing into Minako's.  
  
"Then this is all my fault."  
  
"No, we had had planned to send all the inner senshi to train in this dimension before you died. It still would have followed us." Pluto replied grimly.  
  
"Pluto... How did Quatre-san recieve his heavenly powers during battle?" Jupiter spoke up.  
  
"I interfered. The other crystals are with me." Pluto said sweeping her eyes towards Jupiter, and then to the prone Quatre.  
  
"Ma, we should go." Venus said standing up and gingerly holding her wounds.  
  
"Alright, I shall teleport us all." Pluto said holding up her staff but suddenly stopped and she grinned.  
  
"I almost forgot, Chaos might have thought she got Uranus but she's not used to mars's senses. She did not kill Haruka." and she smiled and waved her staff in a half circle and slowly Haruka appeared. She continued the incantation to transport them all back to Quatre's house and soon they left the gates of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm worried about this. Their still not back." Serenity said softly. Most of them were in Quatres very very large living room.  
  
"Serenity-sama, Pluto has gone to help them, they'll return." Mercury said comforting Serenity. Her face was creased in a frown as she thought to herself.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"What will happen if Chaos wins?" Trowa asked, his green eyes piercing into Serenity's sky blue ones.  
  
"Then this dimension will be filled with evil.... there will be not light, a black abyss."  
  
"Impossible. There cannot be evil without light to magnify it." Wufei snorted confidently. Before he had decided to fight, he was a philosopher, he was very well learned about the Ying and the Yang, Light cannot exist without Darkness, nor Darkness without Light.  
  
"True, but that's why this world will become an abyss. No light can penetrate this abyss if Chaos ever wins." Serenity said, her voice calm and her eyes level with Wufei's.  
  
"We must prevent this from happening. Once she has changed this world, her power will grow and infect the other universes, like a plague." Saturn stated, her violet eyes glowed with determination.  
  
"Guess we'll be fighting once again eh?" Duo chuckled. "Yo, Wu-man, i can see why your the God of anger, you're ALWAYS angry!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN AND I AM NOT ALWAYS ANGRY!!" Wufei shouted as he stood up over the smirking Duo.  
  
"Sure you are, Wu-man." Duo replied nonchalantly. He loved pissing Wufei off, it was great fun... except when Heero got pissed.... that would be ssooo not fun...  
  
"MAXWELL! YUROUSAI(SHUT UP) BAKA(BAKA)!!" Wufei shouted reaching for his katana and chasing Duo around the very very large mansion.  
  
"They never do change, do they?" Trowa muttered to Heero.  
  
"Hn..." Heero confirmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*pant* *pant* F-finally out ran him..." Duo huffed, he had been running nonstop all around Quatre's mansion, he was pooped.  
  
"You've never changed, Shinigami-sama." Saturn came up behind him smiling and giggling softly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You know, there is another version of you, in my dimension, but you are exactly the same as he, but, he's gone now, replaced by a heir, chosen by him himself..." She smiled, her eyes distant in her memories.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinigami-sama! We need to get to the meeting!" Sailor Saturn shouted, this was the Silver Millenium. Sailor Saturn was the guardian of the God of Death, she stood for destruction and rebirth, the cause and the aftermath of Death.  
  
"Yeah yeah, wait a minute!" A voice replied as Saturn sighed and waited. A few minutes later, a flash of red shot through the air and she heard a yell and Shinigami flew past her, a red energy ball behind him. Then he returned panting and grinned broadly at her.  
  
"Out ran him!"  
  
~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's me in your dimension then???" Duo asked, curious.  
  
"Retired and reborn, i have never been able to track him down." Saturn replied. She looked at the boyish face and shining eyes. She saw deep within the depths of his indigo eyes were a lifetime of horrible events. His life was surrounded by death and sorrow. He hid it well though.  
  
"Hmmm is there a possibility that THIS dimension is the future of your dimension?"  
  
"I guess, all the dimensions are formed with possibilites of the future. Right from the beginning." Saturn replied thoughtfully. She had never thought of it like that way.  
  
"Okie dokie, ja, baby." Duo waved cheerfully and stalked off. Saturn thought to herself... Duo had just made clear something, this could be the future. Which in any case they must protect.  
  
"I must question Pluto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was resting in a fluffy arm chair, eyes closed with Endymion behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Around her sat Mercury working on her mini computer with Trowa looking over her back as she explained things to him, Duo and Wufei were no where to be seen. Saturn had returned and standing vigilantly at the door with Chibiusa sitting near her in another arm chair while Heero stood near the window looking out. The city had turned into a Ghost town. Not a living soul was seen outside Quatre's mansion. The Ginzuishou's power was protecting the mansion, so everyone in it including some of the maids and servants were safe. The servants and maids were told to rest and go to the guest rooms. Outside, the Youmas of Chaos plundered the city.  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open, "They're here." In front of them, a maroon light shone and 6 figures appeared. When the light dispersed, Venus, Jupiter, Quatre, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto appeared.  
  
"Saturn, come heal Quatre, Uranus and Neptune," Pluto said gently walking towards Serenity.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Chaos is stronger then we anticipated."  
  
"The key is the prophecy. We need to figure this out quickly or Chikyuu-sei will be...... finished." Serenity said grimly.  
  
"I've got the crystals. We need the god of Death and Anger." Pluto said looking around.  
  
"We're here!!!!!" Duo called shrilly as he stumbled into the room grinning broadly with a sulking wufei behing him.  
  
"Good. Now, stand around and concentrate." Pluto ordered. They did as they were told. Pluto held out all 4 crystals and they glowed. Each reaching they're owner.  
  
"We may have a chance..." Saturn whispered happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done, really short but the best i could do! 


	8. Relevation

Hi

Hi! This is the next chapter, hope you all like it ^_^!

Disclaimer: GW and SM do NOT belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 4 ex-gundam pilots stood, their power surrounding them. Heero was shocked that all this power, belonged to him. He didn't believe he deserved this heavenly power with all his sins. When Wufei's power came to him, he felt immediately at ease though it was like fire was racing up his body. He believed in gods and goddesses more then the others because in his culture, there were immortals and gods, one of which is Nataku. Trowa was shocked, just as Heero was but it was like his power comforted him as if it replaced a hole in his being. Duo actually didn't feel all that different except more confidence and the feel of his energy, he had believed in the God of Death to long to actually change much.

"Feel any different?" Serenity asked as she too began to change. She glowed and her gown disappeared and in her place was a girl who looked exactly like Serenity but a little younger.

"Hi! I'm Usagi!" The former Serenity said cheerfully holding out her hand. Duo and Quatre politely shook her hand while the others just stared.

"Usagi-chan! Why did you change?" Ami asked surprised at her queen's actions.

"This way, I can henshin!" She said cheerfully smiling.

"Demo, okaa-chan, I'm Sailor Moon now!" Chibi-usa said wistfully looking at Usagi with her red eyes pleading.

"Hai, hai... I kept this a secret but awhile back, I started changing, I became Sailor Cosmos. Now I am able to control the Ginzuishou fully but in order to do that, I can not be in my Serenity form." Usagi explained.

"Usako... you know I don't like it when you keep secrets." Endymion said scowling.

Usagi's smile faltered and she said, "Demo, I had to."

"Humph."

"Oh put a sock in it Mamoru baka." Uranus muttered. Mamoru glared at Uranus but didn't say anything.

"Who is this Sailor Cosmos?" Heero asked looking at Usagi.

"This." She said and closed her eyes. With a flurry of feathers and light, she changed, her odangos were no longer round but heart shaped, the silver hair remained the same. She was in a short rainbow color skirt and a long staff.

"That's a disgraceful outfit onna! In fact, all of you are in disgraceful clothes! Injustice!" Wufei snorted as Sailor Cosmos blushed looking down.

"I think they look cute." Duo smirked.

"Ecchi..." Hotaru muttered looking disdainfully at Duo. Most of the Senshi laughed while Haruka growled menacingly at Duo for looking at Usagi-chan. he shrugged and smirked.

"What are we going to do? We can't hurt Mars!" Jupiter said breaking the brief moment of humor.

"The key is the prophecy." Pluto said mysteriously an smiled, "That is all I am allowed to tell."

Mercury cleared her throat and took off her visor. 

"I may have a solution... but..." Mercury quickly glanced at Usagi then lowered her head.

"No." Uranus glared, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She was not even going to SUGGEST it.

"Stop, Ami-chan, go ahead."

"The Ginzuishou cleanses, so if someone used it's power to cleanse Mars, it should beat Chaos OUT of her." Ami said quietly. She felt like dirt, she knew that Usagi would attempt this and it might kill her for Chaos is no small force to trifle with. "Demo, we must do it soon, Chaos is probably eating away at her soul this minute."

"I'll do it." She had a determined look on her face, "First we'll try and decipher that prophecy, tomorrow, we'll try the cleansing."

"Iie! Serenity-sama, you can't!" Saturn cried standing up and taking several steps toward her. Serenity shook her head and started to speak.

"Mars is one of my best friends. I must do this for her." she said quietly and slowly walked out of the room. The others disbanded to think on their own of the situation. Minako and Quatre walked out together in silence. 

"Why was everyone so upset? About Usagi-san using the Ginzuishou?" Quatre asked as they strolled.

"If she uses too much of her power, she dies. Chaos almost killed her before... even before that, her children has killed her. In the last battle... We all died, except the Starlights and Chibi-Chibi, it was very painful for her, she saw all of us die in front of her very eyes. Mars especially, she was the one who clung to life to tell her that she did it because she cared about Usagi to much to let her die." 

"What title are you? Venus?"

"Hai, Venus."

"Then I think you are the prophesized person. Venus is called Earth's twin."

"Demo... "Blood as pure as the moons" contradicts it..." Minako looked puzzled, Quatre shrugged and they continued walking in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was walking down the hall deep in thought, she knew the consequences of using the Ginzuishou. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around, her eyes wide but soon calmed down, it was Heero.

"Why are all the senshi worried about you?"

"Because, they know that if I use the full power of the Ginzuishou, it will most likely kill me." Usagi answered solemnly. Heero let go of her wrist and nodded, it was a suicide mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, they held a meeting in the living room. No one had a clue who the prophesized person was. Most thought it was Usagi though.

"Any ideas?" Usagi asked as she sat down in a big fluffy chair. Everyone shook their heads. Pluto had not arrived yet. She had to guard the gates of time. Usagi looked around, she then noticed something. "Where's Mamo-chan?"

"Mamoru? Your husband right? I saw him leave when I was making tea. I thought he wanted to take a stroll or something. He'll be back, don't worry." Quatre said, giving Usagi a reassuring smile.

'Mamoru left?' Minako thought, something wasn't right. She had long thought Mamoru was distrustful. She felt she forgot something but couldn't remember what it was. She thought harder trying to remember. Suddenly, Minako blacked out falling from her seat.

~~~Minako's Flashback~~~

"Oka-chan!! Where are we going?" A young Minako asked while skipping along side of her mother. It was during the Silver Millennium! Mirai Minako looked down at herself, she was transparent and people obviously didn't notice her.

"Where am I?" She asked softly. She decided to follow her young self to find out what was happening.

"We're going to meet your cousin Serenity-chan!" He former mother informed young Minako.

"She's me cousin?"

"Hai, her father and I were siblings."

"Honto!?"

"Hai!"

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Minako! Minako!" Usagi said, shaking Minako gently. Quatre kneeled by her peering at Minako worriedly.

"Huh? Wha-" Minako opened her eyes slowly. Almost everyone was gathered around her, looking at her curiously, "What happened?" Minako asked.

"You blacked out Mina-chan." Quatre told her gently, smiling softly.

"Mina-chan?" Duo asked looking at Quatre grinning, "I do believe Quatre's in loooooove!" Quatre blushed as bright as a tomato all the way to the roots of his hair. Minako blushed also but she quickly grew serious and looked at Pluto who nodded slightly, she had arrived during the flashback..

"Usagi-chan, do you remember if it was your mother or father that was the heir of the Moon?" Minako asked, this may be the missing link!

"I think it was Tou-chan, if it was kaa-chan then she wouldn't have died using the crystal..." Usagi answered puzzled at Minako's weird question. Minako nodded and she stood up with the help of Quatre.

"I need to think, Usagi, don't do anything dumb. Remember, I'm the Princess of Venus, if need be, I can override your decisions." Minako said with a look that plainly said you will not be leaving this house without me. Usagi nodded meekly and sweatdropped.

'If my mother, is of the same blood line as Usagi's father, that means I am also part of the Royal Moon Family. I can use the Ginzuishou. Quatre was right, I can't let Usagi die! She has sacrificed so much for us.' Minako made her decision. Somehow, she had to get that crystal!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much of a cliffhanger, but at least some things are explained ne? Anyhoo, sorry this took soo long but i was on vacation!! :P

ja!


End file.
